


Team Leo.

by Zick



Series: Three-shot Valdangelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zick/pseuds/Zick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo are in a relationship and they like to keep quiet about it. A shirt might change it all, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Leo.

Nico forced an eye open and the first thing he did was groan. Nuzzling in the pillow he tried to hide his face from the light filtering through one of the small windows in his cabin. But, moving with a tanned arm wrapped tightly around your chest isn’t the easiest thing. Behind him, Leo Valdez grumbled in his sleep, pulling him closer to intertwine a leg with his. And he just sighed.  
“Leo.” He mumbled, his eyes closing once again.  
“Mmmph?” Was the witty response of the other.  
“We have to get up.” At that, the son of Hephaestus whined, nuzzling his face between his bare shoulder-blades.  
“Don’t wanna…”

Nico just huffed. He wanted as well nothing more but just relax in his embrace and fall asleep. Never had he had such good nights of sleep since he had discovered he was a demigod. And it was all thanks to Leo. Repair boy, with his presence alone, chased away his uneasiness, the pain and everything dull in his life. They had got together after incomprehensions, after fights and after… well… Calypso. But he didn’t like to think about that. They were together and they were fine.  
Yep, fine with not be fussed over as well.  
You see, nobody else knew.  
At the beginning of their relationship they had agreed not to tell anyone. They didn’t need a scandal. After the rush their lives had been, they both wanted to take it slow.  
With that, being an only child –or being an almost only child, since your only sister can’t visit you often because her boyfriend is a freaking roman praetor- and having a whole cabin all to yourself, definitely helped things. Leo just needed to tell his brethren he would spend the night in the bunker and, when everyone had gone to sleep, he came to his cabin.

And, if they wanted to keep the secret, they needed to wake up. Seeing them come out of the same cabin wouldn’t do.  
So he turned to place a sleepy kiss on Leo’s lips, who just smirked –the dork- and then pulled away from his arms, getting another whine in reply. He slipped his bare legs out the covers and got up, to head for the bathroom. There, he took a quick shower, checked his skin for any kind of marks and walked out to find Leo already gone. He almost felt sad, but kicked the sensation away with a shrug. He would see him at breakfast.  
So, he picked up his clothes from the ground- yeah they hadn’t spent much time folding them, sorry not- putting them on and zipping his aviator jacket.  
He took his stygian sword and walked out, heading for the dining pavilion.

There he ate in silence, sometimes, careful not to be seen, sneaking glances at Leo, who joked and laughed with his brothers.  
And he almost jumped out of his skin when, as he was almost dozing off into his coffee, a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
He turned, ready to murder the fool that had dared to startle him like that, but came face to face with his stupid, idiotic, older cousin, Perseus Jackson. The son of Poseidon snickered.  
“Sorry. Scared you Nico?”  
He snorted.  
“You? Scaring me? Hah! I would like to see you try.” He declared, completely in denial. He realized after a moment how much like Valdez he was sounding.  
“Anyway, what do you want?” He asked, and Percy’s expression moved from one of scorn to one of uneasiness.  
“Why would I want something from you? Can’t I come and see my favourite little cousin?” He rolled his eyes. No, when Jackson had free time, that wasn’t much considered how much of a hero he was, he spent it with Annabeth. Definitely not with him.  
Seeing as he wasn’t buying it, Percy sighed.  
“All right. I have sword training with the little ones today and Jason has to go with Piper and I don’t know what to do and I need you to help me.”  
As he purposefully exaggerated the sigh he gave him, he replied.  
“If you’re begging me like this…” He mumbled.  
“Thank you, Nico, you’re the best.”

He rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure the younger campers they were going to train wouldn’t think the same.

 

And so, later that day he found himself at the Amphitheatre, sparring with Percy as they waited for everyone to arrive.  
“Time.” Called out Percy. “Water break.”  
"No.” He complained. “You’re not allowed next to water. No fair damnit!”  
As the son of Poseidon began to explain why for him drinking water was totally fair –which wasn’t, damn it- Nico absentmindedly took off his jacket, drying the sweat from his forehead.  
That’s about when the tragedy happened.  
Turning towards Percy, who was waiting for him with a smirk, he pulled up his sword in a defence stance.  
Percy’s eyes widened for a moment on him, as he then started snickering. Nico frowned. What was so funny? Did he have something on his face?  
“When did it happen?” What the hell was he talking about?  
Understanding that he clearly didn’t know what he was saying, Percy pointed at his shirt, making Nico glance down with a raised eyebrow. He hoped this wasn’t a cheap trick to distract himoh.  
Oh.  
He suddenly felt like passing out then and there. Cold sweat started dripping down his forehead. And it definitely wasn’t because of heat.

The shirt he was wearing wasn’t his, and this was made clear by two words scribbled with a felt-pen on its white tissue.  
Team Leo.

All Nico di Angelo could think in that moment was  
“Well, schist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muhahahaha, it's almost midnight here and I just finished writing this. My first Valdangelo fic. Also, my first english fic. Such great objectives are reached at night.  
> Please, leave a comment, even a bad one, as long as it's polite.  
> See ya.  
> Zick


End file.
